En tu mente encontré la verdad
by aoibird6
Summary: El ángel se les ha unido a la cacería y mientras persiguen una bruja, esta lanza un hechizo y Castiel cae en un profundo sueño, del cual, si no despierta en 24 hrs se quedara así para siempre. Ahora los hermanos Winchester tendrán que entrar a la mente del ángel para traerlo de regreso, sin imaginar lo que descubrirán en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: En tu mente encontré la verdad.

**Parejas**: CasxDean,

**Personajes secundarios**: Sam, Bobby, Rachel, Zacarías, Lucifer, demonios.

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **7

**Género:** Drama, romance, Hurt/Confort.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: Spoiler de diferentes temporadas (4-5-6-7 y 8). En este fic, Bobby no está muerto y se sitúa en un punto luego de que salieron del purgatorio, donde no hay control de Naomi, ni profeta o tablillas.

**Resumen: **El ángel se les ha unido a la cacería y mientras persiguen una bruja, esta lanza un hechizo y Castiel cae en un profundo sueño, del cual, si no despierta en 24 hrs se quedara así para siempre. Ahora los hermanos Winchester tendrán que entrar a la mente del ángel para traerlo de regreso, sin imaginar todo lo que descubrirán en el proceso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 1**

Llevaban dos días siguiendo el rastro de una poderosa bruja que estaba tomando venganza en la ciudad. Luego de investigar un poco, Sam dio con una valiosa pista y la conexión entre todas las víctimas de la bruja, una vendedora de seguros llamada Molly.

El plan era el mismo, entrar, disparar y deshacerse de la bruja lo más rápido posible pero ahora había algo diferente, Castiel se les había unido a la cacería y las cosas estaban algo tensas entre el ángel y Dean. Sam comprendió que todo era nuevo para Castiel y que aun no aprendía todas las "costumbres humanas" y también sabía que su hermano era de genio corto, así que cuando Castiel se ponía demasiado insistente con algunas preguntas, Dean explotaba y terminaban peleando.

Aquella tarde no fue la excepción. Castiel estaba viendo una película de hombres lobos, que difería bastante con los métodos correctos para asesinarlos, así que comenzó a preguntar, como solía hacer cada vez que no comprendía algo. Sam suspiró al ver que el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba ante la insistencia de Castiel. Y ahí comenzaban de nuevo.

-¡Maldición Cas! ¡Es una puta película de terror! Mírala en silencio-soltó el rubio hastiado.

-Pero Dean, lo están haciendo mal- insistió el ángel- Así no se mata a un hombre-lobo-

-Maldición, ¡Te digo que es una película! Y una muy mala, así que te callas o cambias el canal-

Sam negó despacio mirando a su hermano. Entendía que Dean se enfadaba pero tampoco era para que le gritara de esa manera al ángel. A fin de cuentas, Castiel era nuevo en todo eso. Se sentó junto al ángel para entregarle una cerveza.

-Es solo una película Cas, no retrata la realidad-

-Pero así no lo mataran-

-Claro que no, si fuera un lobo de verdad pero es una película y ellos son actores, solo están siguiendo un guion-

-¿Un guion?-

-Sí, una persona escribe un guion y los actores lo representan-

-¿Entonces alguien escribió esa película?- pregunto el ángel interesado.

-Así es, y seguramente esa persona no tiene idea de que los hombres-lobo existen, por eso el método que usan para matarlo es erróneo-

-Entiendo-

-Ya era hora- soltó el rubio.

-Dean, trata de calmarte, sabes que Cas no tiene idea de estas cosas, así que deja de gritarle- el mayor solo lo miró- Bien, saldré un momento-

-¿A dónde iras?- Sam lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

-A… comprar algo de comer-

Dean lo vio salir del cuarto y se quedó con la mirada en la puerta. Sabía muy bien que Sam mentía. Estaba actuando extraño desde hace unos días y Dean tenía la impresión que estaba viéndose con alguien en secreto.

-Sam estará bien- dijo Castiel mirando la película- No está en malos pasos, si es lo que te preocupa-

-Cas…- Dean lo miró- Lo siento-

-¿Eh?-

-No quise gritarte pero… a veces te pones demasiado insistente Cas y yo no tengo la paciencia de Sam para explicarte las cosas con peras y manzanas-

-¿Peras y manzanas?-

-Es un decir- respondió el rubio- Como sea, lo siento- el ángel sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Dean, yo también lo siento, sé que pregunto mucho pero no entiendo y-

-Lo sé, Cas, solo procura no insistir tanto, ¿Vale?-

-Sí-

La película terminó pasando a un segundo plano, ya que Dean había vuelto a perderse en esa mirada azul y al parecer Castiel estaba igual de embelesado mirando al rubio. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que la película había terminado, y que llevaban varios minutos mirándose fijamente, como si nada a su alrededor existiera, como si mantuvieran una conversación que solo ellos comprendían. Así los encontró Sam cuando regresó con una bolsa en la mano. No se sorprendió cuando cerró la puerta y el parcito seguía mirándose, sin percatarse de su presencia. Últimamente esos dos siempre acababan igual y Sam tenía varias suposiciones para ese comportamiento pero prefería no comentarlas, o se arriesgaba a que Dean lo golpeara. Los miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de reventarles la burbuja.

-Hola chicos-

Dean dio un brinco en el sillón que casi lo deja incrustado en el techo, de no ser porque Castiel lo sostuvo de la mano se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. El rubio perdió el equilibrio ante el jalón de Castiel y terminó sobre el ángel, dándole un "accidental" beso.

-Wow, no esperaba esto tan pronto- dijo Sam divertido con la escena. Dean se levantó de un saltó y retrocedió hasta que cayó sentado sobre la cama.

-¡Lo siento Cas! Yo… fue un accidente-

-Claro- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-¡Es tu culpa, Sam! Maldito enano, si vuelves a asustarme así, te daré un tiro en la cabeza-

-Oye Cas- el castaño se acercó al ángel con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Te molestó el beso accidental?-

-No- respondió el ángel mirando a su protegido.

-¿Ves Dean? No hagas tanto escándalo por esto, ahora vamos, ya es hora-

Dean miró a su hermano enojado, estaba seguro que ese idiota lo había hecho a propósito. Intercambio una mirada con Castiel antes de colocarse una chaqueta y luego guardar una pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón.

El viaje en el Impala fue en completo silencio. De vez en cuando, Dean miraba por el espejo retrovisor para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Castiel. Estaba colocándose nervioso ante la insistencia de esa mirada azul, parecía que el ángel quisiera decirle algo y Dean tenía una vaga idea sobre que era.

-Dean-

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio.

-Si no pones atención en el camino, nos estrellaremos antes llegar-

-Lo siento-

Dean se concentró en el camino y condujo hasta la casa de Molly. Las luces del segundo piso estaban encendidas. Los tres bajaron del auto y repasaron por última vez el plan. Castiel esperaría afuera, para vigilar que nadie interfiriera y en caso de que los hermanos tuvieran problemas para acabar con la bruja. Sam iría por la puerta trasera y Dean por la delantera, revisarían el primer piso para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y luego irían por la bruja.

Sam entró por la puerta trasera y observó con cautela que no hubiera nadie en la cocina, iba a atravesar un pequeño pasillo para ir por las escaleras y reunirse con Dean, cuando un gruñido llamó su atención. Un gran perro negro apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Maldición…-

Dean escuchó un ruido en la cocina y luego otro en el segundo piso. Estaba seguro que la bruja bajaría a ver qué pasaba. Se ocultó en la sala de estar cuando escuchó los pasos por las escaleras, sostuvo el arma con fuerza y vio una sombra que se acercaba por el pequeño pasillo. Estaba listo para dispararle pero en cuanto se asomó al pasillo, no estaba.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Me buscabas?- dijo una voz tras él, antes de que lo aventaran contra la mesita de la sala de estar. Dean soltó un quejido y se levantó aturdido- Eres un cazador ¿Verdad? Sabía que alguien me seguía pero no esperaba a un chico tan lindo-

Dean se disponía a tomar la pistola cuando la bruja movió su mano y lo aventó contra la pared, el cable del teléfono cobró vida propia y se enredó en su cuello para comenzar a asfixiarlo.

-¡Sammy…!- grito Dean mientras forcejeaba por quitarse el cable.

-Si le hablas al otro chico, está ocupado ahora, mis perritos están jugando con él-

-Maldita perra…- siseo Dean al ver que Molly se acercaba.

-Me agradas, podría conservarte pero primero, me encargare de tu amiguito-

El rubio vio como se dirigía a la cocina. No podía permitir que esa mujer lastimara a Sam. Bajó su mano con algo de dificultad para sacar la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo y consiguió cortar el cable de su cuello, haciéndose unos pequeños cortes en el proceso.

-¡No te atrevas, maldita perra!-

La embistió desde atrás y ambos dieron vueltas por el suelo. Dean logró empujarla al suelo y se apresuró en llamar a Castiel, para gritarle que fuera a ayudar a Sam a la cocina. Lo vio ir por el pasillo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido en el suelo. Se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza para ver sangre en su palma.

-Maldita-

-Eres una molestia, es mejor que duermas un poco, mientras me encargó de lo demás-

La bruja comenzó a recitar un hechizo y Dean vio algo brillante en su palma. Iba a levantarse cuando una rama salió del suelo y comenzó a enredarse en sus piernas, impidiéndole incorporarse. Molly sonrió mirándolo.

-Ya no serás una molestia, maldito cazador-

-No estaría tan seguro- Castiel apareció frente a la bruja para enterrarle el cuchillo en el pecho. Molly sostuvo su mano con fuerza y colocó la otra en la cabeza del ángel mientras recitaba algo.

-¡Cas!- grito Dean luchando por liberarse- ¡Cas!- el ángel golpeó a la bruja aventándola contra la pared. Sam llegó corriendo al living y le apuntó con la pistola a Molly.

-Ya es tarde…- dijo la mujer sonriendo- Dulces sueños…-

Sam le disparó directo a la cabeza y el cuerpo de la mujer cayó inerte al suelo. Dean logró liberarse con la ayuda de su hermano y se levantó gruñendo.

-Esa maldita perra, ¿Estás bien Cas?-

-Sí- dijo el ángel volteándose a mirarlo y caminó hacia él- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- el ángel colocó su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza del cazador para curar su herida.

-Gracias Cas, es mejor que salgamos y- Dean no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el ángel se desplomó contra su cuerpo- ¡Cas!-

Dean lo recostó sobre el sillón e intercambio una mirada con su hermano antes sacudir a Castiel para que despertara. Sam se apresuró en comprobar que no estuviera herido y se inclinó para asegurarse que aun respirara.

-¿Qué le ocurre, Sammy?-

-Cas está… dormido- dijo el castaño.

Dean miró fijamente al ángel, sabía que Castiel no necesitaba dormir, y si lo estaba haciendo ahora, era porque esa bruja le había hecho algo muy malo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! Saludos :)


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos, gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel, KFArtyLover, Dessiel y Anna-ross. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Dean.

Luego de lo ocurrido con la bruja, recostaron a Castiel en los asientos traseros del Impala y condujeron hasta la casa de Bobby. Si alguien sabía que estaba pasando y como revertirlo, era Bobby. Dean estaba impacientándose con cada segundo que pasaba y la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Se había descuidado con la bruja y ahora Castiel estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ese hechizo que iba para él.

-Por favor, Bobby, dime que sabes que hacer- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-Parece que esa bruja lo puso a dormir, ¿Sabes que hechizo utilizó?-

-Recitó algo y una luz blanca apareció en su mano, luego tocó la frente de Cas y terminó de recitar lo que fuera-

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijo?-

-Bobby-

-Vamos Dean, tengo una idea de que está ocurriendo pero necesito que recuerdes el hechizo-

-Ok- el rubio se concentró intentado hacer memoria- Era algo como: "Etan Darta Inos…"-

-¿Sonma Efran?-

-Sí- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Bobby y el rubio asintió.

-¿A que nos enfrentamos?- pregunto Sam- Dinos-

-Hace unos años, ocurrió algo similar, ayude a una familia que estaba siendo hostigada por una bruja, ella uso el mismo hechizo en la hija menor de ellos y la niña quedó sumida en un sueño profundo-

-¿Y cómo lo despertamos?- pregunto Dean.

-Ese es el problema, solo la bruja puede hacerlo-

-¿Qué…? Pero la bruja está muerta- dijo Dean mirándolo.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la niña?- pregunto Sam- ¿La bruja le quitó el hechizo?-

-Esa es la parte fea, si el hechizo no se quita en 24 horas, la persona quedara en un sueño permanente-

-¿Qué…? Espera un segundo- dijo Dean- Estás diciendo que si no despertamos a Cas en 24 horas… ¿se quedara así para siempre?-

-Me temo que sí-

Dean miró al ángel que estaba profundamente dormido sobre la cama y negó despacio. No podía estar pasando, Castiel no podía quedarse así para siempre. Tenía que haber alguna manera de despertarlo pero ellos habían matado a la bruja. Entonces… ¿Cas se quedaría así para siempre?

-No… tiene que haber algo- dijo Dean- Piensa Bobby-

-Lo siento, Dean, solo la bruja que hizo el hechizo puede quitarlo, no hay otra manera-

-¡Pero ella está muerta!- Dean dio vueltas por el cuarto y trató de calmarse- Han pasado seis horas desde que la bruja le hizo esto, tenemos dieciocho horas para encontrar una solución-

-Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo- La bruja está muerta y-

-¡No Sam! Cas va a despertar, no sé cómo pero despertara-

El rubio salió del cuarto muy serio para comenzar a buscar en libros, tenía que haber algo que pudiera ayudar a Castiel. No iba a permitir que el ángel terminara así, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Se lo debía a Castiel y por sobre todo, no quería perder al ángel, no de nuevo.

Estuvo cerca de cuatro horas revisando libros con la ayuda de Bobby mientras Sam buscaba información en la computadora. Dean estaba comenzando a impacientarse y el maldito tic-tac del reloj de la sala lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando se cumplió la hora número cinco y estaban sin nada, Dean comenzó a perder la esperanza. Cerró el libro que leía para subir las escaleras e ir al cuarto donde estaba el ángel. Se sentó al borde de la cama para tomar la mano de Castiel.

-Lo siento Cas… por ayudarme… mira cómo has acabado… Lo siento mucho…-

Dean acaricio la mejilla del ángel y afirmó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras lo abrazaba. No quería perder al ángel, no quería que acabara así por su culpa. Se quedó con Cas varios minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos que subían corriendo las escaleras y Sam entró al cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?-

-Creo que sé cómo ayudarlo, Dean-

-¿Qué?-

-Bobby contacto con la niña, la que pasó por lo mismo, hablé con ella y me contó que mientras estuvo dormida, fue como si estuviera repasando su vida-

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo nos sirve eso?-

-Tiene mucho que ver, Dean, ella estuvo atrapada en una especie de cliché, como cuando vas a morir y toda tu vida pasa por delante, a excepción que esto fue como un sueño, entonces tenemos que dar con Castiel y despertarlo-

-¿Despertarlo como?-

-Bueno, no puedes morir en tus sueños, eso es un pase directo a despertarse. Entonces tenemos que entrar a los sueños de Cas y matarlo para que despierte-

-Entrar a sus sueños- dijo Dean y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¡La raíz africana del sueño!-

Los hermanos se encargaron de reunir todo lo que necesitarían para preparar la infusión que se tomarían. Bobby regresó del pueblo más cercano con lo que faltaba y prepararon todo.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunto Bobby.

-Sí, es la única manera- dijo Sam- No sé me ocurre otra forma, ¿Listo Dean?- el rubio asintió- Solo hay que seguir el plan, encontramos a Cas y lo despertamos-

-Suena muy sencillo- espetó Bobby.

-Dudo que lo sea- respondió Sam y miró su reloj- Solo tenemos once horas y media para encontrarlo-

-Recuerden que el tiempo en los sueños es diferente- dijo Bobby mirándolos y los hermanos asintieron- Tengan cuidado chicos, suerte- Ambos se bebieron el contenido del vaso y Dean miró a su hermano.

-Ok, listo-

Sam asintió y le dio un fuerte golpe a su hermano en la cara, el rubio cayó dormido junto a Castiel. Sam miró a Bobby y asintió despacio, el cazador mayor lo noqueo de un golpe y luego se quedó mirando a los tres hombres que dormían sobre la cama. Rezaba internamente porque no tuvieran ningún inconveniente en despertar al ángel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Dean miró el lugar donde acababa de despertar, era una especie de bosque. Buscó con la mirada a Sam pero no había rastros del castaño. Caminó con cautela, ya que al poco andar, se percató que todo estaba sumergido en un profundo silencio. Lo siguiente que notó, fue que por más que caminara, parecía no avanzar, por unos segundos temió haberse perdido en ese recuerdo de Castiel. Un crujido llamó su atención y se giró rápidamente para mirar a su alrededor. Continúo caminando pero el ruido volvió a repetirse. _

_-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Sam?- _

_Dean retrocedió despacio cuando vio una sombra negra moverse entre los árboles. Podía apostar que algo estaba acechándolo, rápidamente recordó sus días en el purgatorio y la sensación lo hizo estremecerse. Estaba seguro que ese lugar no era el purgatorio, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Un nuevo crujido llamó su atención y se volteó despacio. El cazador fue incapaz de seguir tolerando la situación y comenzó a correr sin importarle la dirección. Podía escuchar el crujir de las ramas a su alrededor y eso solo lo forzó a apresurar el paso. Un fuerte ruido lo hizo girar la cabeza y chocó contra algo. Rodó un par de metros por el suelo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, suspiró aliviado. _

_-Sam-_

_-Dean, ¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Algo estaba siguiéndome- respondió el rubio levantándose- Hay algo aquí, Sammy-_

_-Lo sé, yo también lo escuché y vi algo moviéndose entre los arboles-_

_-¿Sabes dónde estamos?-_

_-No, no lo sé, mientras te buscaba, solo habían arboles y más arboles-_

_-Es mejor que sigamos, tenemos que salir de este bosque, ¿Crees que esto sea igual que cuando fuimos al paraíso?- preguntó Dean. _

_-Quizás- dijo Sam- Pero estos son los recuerdos de Cas, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- _

_-No lo sé- _

_Ambos se miraron unos segundos y decidieron continuar caminando, hasta que dieran con alguna salida o algo familiar. Al cabo de un tiempo indefinido llegaron hasta un claro y encontraron dos puertas. Los hermanos intercambiaron una larga mirada. _

_-¿Por dónde?-pregunto Dean. _

_-Tendremos que separarnos- dijo Sam- Hay que dar con Cas cuanto antes y podría estar en cualquier lado-_

_-Maldición, esto no me gusta, Sammy-_

_-A mi tampoco pero no tenemos opción- el rubio asintió resignado- Ve por la derecha y yo la izquierda-_

_-Ten cuidado Sammy y recuerda que tenemos que encontrar a Cas, sin importar donde este, ni lo que te encuentres en sus recuerdos, hay que encontrar a Cas-_

_-Lo sé, Dean, lo mismo va para ti, no te quedes más tiempo del necesario-_

_-Ok- respondió Dean- ¿Listo?-_

_-No ¿Y tú?-_

_-Tampoco- _

_Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una última mirada y cada uno entró por una puerta distinta. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Bobby se paseaba por la habitación inquieto, los hermanos Winchester ya llevaban media hora en la mente de Castiel y aun no había señales de que hubieran encontrado al ángel. El cazador mayor tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, estaba seguro que las cosas se saldrían de control, como siempre les ocurría a los Winchester, por alguna razón, la mala suerte los seguía a todas partes.

Miró a los tres hombres por última vez y bajó al primer piso por una cerveza, estaba seguro que la necesitaría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Una brillante luz lo forzó a mantener los ojos cerrados pero escuchó dos voces que hablaban. Al principio no las reconoció pero cuando escuchó el nombre de uno de ellos, supo que se trataba de Castiel. _

_-Ya sabes que hacer, Castiel- _

_-Si señor- _

_-Pondré algunos ángeles a tu servicio, ya sabes cuál es tu misión-_

_-Sí señor, rescatar a Dean Winchester del infierno- _

_La luz comenzó a disminuir en intensidad y luego de un tiempo, Sam fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Vio unas luces que se movían y decidió seguirlas hasta una especie de lago. Los vio sumergirse y desaparecer en el fondo. Estaba seguro que Castiel también había ido, así que sin pensarlo mucho, decidió saltar al lago para sumergirse también. _

_Al poco tiempo abrió los ojos y estaba dentro de una estructura extraña, como una especie de cripta. Avanzó con cautela cuando vio una silueta encadenada a la pared, al poco andar, llegó a un pasillo, en donde a los lados, habían jaulas con personas encadenadas en su interior. _

_-¿Qué… es esto?-_

_-¡Castiel!- _

_Sam corrió hacia donde escuchó el grito y vio como los ángeles luchaban contra demonios. Una idea pasó por su cabeza pero rezaba por equivocarse. No podía estar en el infierno, ¿Eso era el infierno? ¿Ese era el lugar donde Dean estuvo por cuatro meses? _

_-¡Ve por Dean Winchester!- grito uno de los ángeles- ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos demonios!- _

_Sam siguió a la luz que pensaba era Castiel y corrió tras él por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al umbral de una puerta. Cruzó la habitación y se quedó quieto ante la escena. Unas largas cadenas salían del techo y mantenían erguida a una mujer de cabellos negros. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, sangre y cortes pero lo que más atemorizó a Sam, fue ver quien torturaba a esa pobre alma. _

_-Dean…- _


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus comentarios, TakashiroAki03 y Phillyel erit lux. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

_Dean abrió los ojos despacio y vio que estaba en una especie de almacén. Rápidamente reconoció el lugar, era donde Castiel lo citó cuando apareció en sus sueños y tenía algo importante que decirle. Cuando llegaron con Sam al lugar de la cita, encontraron a Jimmy y signos de una pelea angelical en el lugar. _

_-Cas… ¡Cas!- Dean recorrió el lugar con la mirada- ¡Cas!- un suave aleteo llamó su atención y se volteó- ¿Cas…?- _

_EL ángel apareció en el cuarto y miró a su alrededor. Dean comprendió que estaba en un recuerdo del ángel y que por más que lo llamara o gritara, no obtendría respuesta. Miró a su alrededor para buscar la forma de salir de ahí cuando escuchó un ruido y vio a ese maldito ángel. _

_-Hola Cas-_

_-Zacarías- dijo el ángel menor entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, ¿Qué haces aquí, Castiel?-_

_-Nada-_

_-Claro, y esperas que me crea que has venido por la vista- Dean observó como Zacarías sonreía- ¿Crees que soy idiota, Castiel? ¿Crees que no sé qué has citado a ese cazador aquí? ¿Qué planeas decirle?-_

_-¡Ustedes me engañaron!- grito Castiel mirándolo enojado- Ya lo sé todo, Zacarías, ¡Esto no es lo que quiere Dios!-_

_-¿Y tú que sabes lo que quiere Dios?-_

_-Están usando a los Winchester para sus propósitos, planeas usar a Sam y engañar a Dean-_

_-¿Y qué? Esos monos harán lo que nosotros queramos- _

_-No dejare que le mientas a Dean de esa manera- dijo el ángel haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano- No lo permitiré-_

_-Castiel, ya te lo dije antes, estás acercándote demasiado a ese maldito mono, Dean Winchester es solo otra pieza en nuestro juego y hará lo que nosotros queramos-_

_-No lo permitiré- Zacarías se rio. _

_-Ya entiendo, te has encariñado con Dean ¿Verdad? No lo permitiré, Castiel, no permitiré que por culpa de ese mono, me desobedezcas- _

_Dean vio como los ángeles luchaban. Zacarías tenía una clara ventaja sobre Castiel, lo aventó contra un pilar y dos ángeles aparecieron para tomarlo por los brazos. Dean vio como Zacarías dibujaba un sello en el pilar de concreto y sonreía. _

_-Necesitas algo de disciplina, Cas, y yo me asegurare que la tengas-_

_-¡NOOOOOOOO!- grito Dean corriendo hacia ellos- ¡CAS!- _

_Una luz blanca inundó el cuarto y Dean vio como el recipiente de Cas quedaba en el suelo. Recordaba muy bien lo que ocurrió después, como debieron mantener a Jimmy a salvo de los demonios. Como ese hombre se sacrificó para que Castiel poseyera su cuerpo y no él de su pequeña hija. Dean jamás supo que todo fue por su culpa. Sabía que Castiel quería advertirlo sobre que Lilith era el último sello pero jamás pensó que el ángel se pondría así por él. En ese tiempo no eran muy unidos como ahora. Dean bajo la vista apretando los puños. _

_-Cas…-miró hacia la puerta y caminó decido- Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte, Cas- _

_Se dirigió lleno de determinación hacia la puerta. Estaba seguro que pronto daría con el verdadero Castiel y cuando lo hiciera, lo traería de regreso sin importar como. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Sam observaba incrédulo la escena. Vio como Dean estaba cortando a esa mujer mientras sonreía. Dean estaba disfrutando torturar a esa mujer. _

_-Dean…- _

_Sam recordó la charla que tuvo con Dean sobre su estadía en el infierno. El rubio le contó que tuvo que comenzar a torturar almas para que Alister lo bajara del potro y dejara de lastimarlo. Recordaba a la perfección como su hermano le dijo llorando, que deseaba no sentir algo. Ahora comprendía a que se refería, las cosas que tuvo que hacer para evitar que ese bastardo de Alister lo lastimara. Sintió su sangre hervir y se alegró de haber acabado con ese demonio con sus propias manos. _

_Un ruido llamó su atención y vio como Castiel tomaba la mano de Dean para quitarle el cuchillo y apartarlo de esa alma. El rubio se resistió al comienzo pero luego se vio envuelto por esa luz blanca. _

_-Está bien, Dean, yo estoy aquí, he venido por ti, he venido a sacarte de este horrible lugar- _

_-¡Suéltame!- grito el rubio y Sam reconoció el temor en su voz- ¡¿Alister te envió?!-_

_-No Dean, Dios me ha enviado a buscarte, no dejare que pases un segundo más en este lugar. Confía en mí, Dean, no voy a herirte, estoy aquí para protegerte y guiarte- _

_Sam los observó unos segundos, desde un comienzo, Castiel había estado protegiendo a su hermano, sin juzgarlo por sus acciones, siempre a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando estaba desvalido y a guiarlo por el camino correcto cuando estuviera perdido. Unos segundos después, se cubrió los ojos con las manos cuando la luz blanca envolvió todo el cuarto. Escuchó unas voces, cayó de rodillas y todo a su alrededor se iluminó de blanco. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Bobby había arrimado una silla cerca de la cama y miraba a los tres hombres que yacían recostados. Apenas les quedan nueve horas y estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la tardanza de los hermanos. Era arriesgado entrar a la mente de otra persona, debido a las cosas que podrían descubrir pero ahora se trataba de un ángel, y estaba seguro que sería complicado dar con él. Castiel llevaba milenios en la tierra, lo que significaba milenios de recuerdos, milenios de lugares donde podría estar. Dirigió su mirada a Dean, si alguien podía encontrar a Castiel y traerlo de regreso, era Dean. No estaba muy seguro pero tenía la impresión que entre esos dos, había algo más que un simple cariño fraternal.

Estuvo cuidándolos cerca de media hora cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Se asomó a la ventana y vio tres hombres que se acercaban. Le tomó solo unos segundos reconocerlos.

-Mierda, justo lo que necesitábamos, demonios-

Bobby sacó del armario una escopeta y salió del cuarto dejando cerrada la puerta, tenía que mantener a raya a los demonios, hasta que Sam y Dean trajeran a Castiel de regreso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sam abrió los ojos despacio y se percató que estaba en un cuarto de motel. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y encontró Dean seguido de Castiel. El castaño miró el cuarto con detención y supuso que aquel recuerdo, era de los días en que decidió separarse de Dean, y su hermano estuvo cazando junto con Castiel. _

_-¿Entendiste como usar el celular?- pregunto Dean mientras buscaba su bolso._

_-Sí- respondió el ángel mirándolo. _

_-Ok, tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes la Colt y-_

_-Dean-_

_-Ya sé, Cas, no estás de acuerdo con el plan pero estoy seguro que funcionara-_

_-Es una locura-_

_-Cas- Dean se giró a mirarlo unos segundos- Ya hablamos de esto-el rubio continuo guardando sus cosas y luego se volteó tomando el bolso- Rastree un vampiro a unos kilómetros de aquí, llámame cuando encuentres algo-_

_-Dean…-_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto el cazador mirándolo. _

_-Nada… ten cuidado y llámame si necesitas algo- _

_Dean asintió sonriendo un poco y salió del cuarto. Sam se quedó mirando a Castiel varios segundos, por la expresión que tenía el ángel en su rostro, el menor supo de inmediato que estaba muy preocupado por Dean. Castiel salió del cuarto y Sam lo siguió pero se encontró solo afuera del motel. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Cas…?- _

_Un ruido llamó la atención del cazador y se giró despacio. Por unos segundos, vio una sombra negra que se ocultaba tras los autos. Sam siguió su instinto y se escondió en el cuarto, afirmándose contra la puerta. Algo comenzó a embestir la puerta y Sam estaba seguro que era cosa de tiempo para que entrara. Cerró con llave y arrimó la cama contra la puerta, tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí. Recordó las palabras de Dean, quizás tenía razón y eso era como cuando fueron al paraíso. Las embestidas en la puerta fueron más fuertes, hasta que la puerta se partió a la mitad. Sam vio como una sombra negra, similar a un gran perro se acercaba gruñendo. Se encerró en el baño afirmándose contra la puerta. _

_-Mierda… tengo que salir de aquí- _

_Intentó calmarse lo suficiente para pensar un poco. Tenía una vaga idea de que estaba ocurriendo y si esa cosa lo encontraba, sería un pase directo a despertar. Un ruido sobresaltó a Sam y vio hacia la ducha, que estaba largada. Se acercó despacio y sin explicarse por qué, decidió entrar y cerró los ojos. En ese preciso momento escuchó como la puerta se rompía y luego solo pudo percibir el sonido del agua cayendo estruendosamente. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Dean observó el lugar con cierta curiosidad, estaba en una especie de claro. Caminó despacio y vio dos siluetas, que luego reconoció como Castiel y la otra era una mujer rubia, la misma que apareció antes de que Castiel los transportara para ir por las cenizas del fénix al pasado. _

_-Rachel- _

_-¡No puedes seguir con esto, Castiel! Estamos en plena guerra aquí y no puedes estar de niñera de esos-_

_-Cuida tus palabras- dijo Castiel visiblemente enojado. _

_-¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto, Castiel?! Ya terminaste tu trabajo con los Winchester, ¿Hasta cuándo correrás al lado de Dean siempre que te llame? Él ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer todo lo que haces, no hace más que llamarte por su propia conveniencia, tenemos cosas más importantes, Castiel. Raphael está a punto de-_

_-Lo sé, Rachel, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque eso no ocurra-_

_-Entonces deja de correr con Dean cada vez que te llama, ellos solo se aprovechan de tu buena voluntad, Castiel-_

_-No es cierto, ellos necesitan mi ayuda y yo iré cada vez que ellos me llamen-_

_-¿Ellos? Querrás decir, cada vez que Dean Winchester te llama-_

_-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Castiel entrecerrando los ojos. _

_-Lo sabes muy bien, Castiel, es lo mismo que pensamos todos- _

_Dean estaba observando atentamente al ángel, esperando su respuesta. Por alguna razón se sentía ansioso y también anhelante por saber la respuesta de Castiel. Quizás, quizás el ángel sentía lo mismo que él, esa cosa extraña que los unía y que hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser un cariño fraternal. Dean vio que el ángel iba a decir algo cuando desvió la mirada. _

_-Ve- dijo Rachel- Seguro que Dean quiere pedirte algo de nuevo. No seas ingenuo Castiel, todos sabemos que la única persona que ama Dean, es a su hermano, nadie más-_

_La rubia desapareció del lugar y Dean se quedó mirando al ángel que lucía triste y a la vez confundido. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y aclarar todo, decirle que él no era el único que se sentía de esa forma. Quería encontrar pronto a Castiel para hablar con él, aclarar todo y pedirle disculpa, porque ahora entendía que Castiel tenía una idea muy equivocada de todo lo que hacía. _

_El ángel desapareció luego de unos segundos y Dean miró a su alrededor. Tenía que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes y encontrar a Castiel. Caminó un poco cuando vio algo en el suelo. Se arrodilló sosteniendo unas fichas de colores en sus manos. _

_-Esto es…-_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Bobby colocó líneas de sal al final de la escalera, para impedir que los demonios subieran y les disparó con la escopeta.

-Váyanse de aquí-

-¿Dónde están los Winchester?- preguntó uno de los demonios- Vamos a acabarlos de una buena vez-

-Primero tendrán que matarme- respondió Bobby serio- Y no se los dejaré fácil, malditos hijos de perra-


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green, Dessiel, Anna-ross, Mayrachan1 y Phillyel erit lux. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

_Sam miró a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de bosque seco mientras llovía a cantaros. Avanzó cuando vio unas siluetas en un claro, Castiel estaba luchando con varios vampiros a la vez. Logró hacerse cargo de todos ellos y Sam corrió a su lado, para comprobar que estaba lastimado. El ángel se alejó del lugar hasta llegar a una gran piedra en donde se sentó a descansar. Sam vio como el paisaje se oscurecía hasta que se hizo de noche, Castiel se llevó una mano a la cabeza y bajó la vista. _

_-Dean…- _

_Un crujido llamó la atención de Sam y dos grandes lobos de brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron frente a ellos. Castiel se levantó mirándolos y se preparó para luchar. En ese momento, Sam comprendió que estaba en el purgatorio. Dean jamás le había contado detalles sobre el lugar y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ver que ocurrió, no lo dejaría pasar. Siguió a Castiel a través del bosque, varias veces lo escuchó murmurar el nombre de Dean pero el ángel jamás fue a su lado, ni esa noche, ni las dos que le siguieron. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Dean se levantó mirando a través del pasillo, mientras sostenía las fichas de colores. Rápidamente reconoció el lugar como el hospital psiquiátrico donde dejaron a Castiel luego de que tomó la locura de Sam. Avanzó con cautela hasta que llegó al cuarto donde estaba el ángel y entró observándolo. Castiel estaba sentado al borde de la cama mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos. Aquella fue la primera vez, que Dean también vio a Lucifer, lo cual solo le confirmó que aquello era un recuerdo y uno muy malo. _

_-¡Cállate!- grito Castiel cerrando los ojos. _

_-Tú sabes que es cierto, Cas, ahora que te han abandonado aquí, ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Permanecer en este lugar hasta que mueras? Mejor dicho, hasta que termines matándote. Eso sería sencillo, es cosa de que hagas aparecer el cuchillo mata-ángeles y-_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-_

_-Pobrecito Cas, abandonado en este horrible lugar-_

_-No me abandonaron…- murmuro el ángel abriendo los ojos- Es lo mejor… era lo más sensato-_

_-Sigue diciéndote eso, Cas. Aun esperas que vuelva ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que no lo sé, Cas? Cada día esperas que él vuelva, cada día, esperas que Dean entre por esa puerta y venga a buscarte-_

_-¡Cállate!-_

_-Pues te tengo noticias, Cas, Dean no volverá, ni él, ni Sam, estás solo, hermanito- Lucifer se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Total y completamente solo- _

_A Dean le dolió en el alma, escuchar eso y mucho más, al ver la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de Castiel, ¿Realmente había esperado por él? ¿Realmente deseaba que volviera a buscarlo? Era peligroso, tenían a los leviatanes tras ellos y no podrían cuidar a Cas y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de esas cosas. Él tampoco hubiera querido dejarlo pero en ese tiempo, aun estaba reciente el engaño de Castiel y le dolía recordar como prefirió a un demonio por sobre él. _

_Observó con pesar con el ángel se acurrucaba sobre la cama mientras Lucifer seguía hostigándolo con dolorosas palabras que lo involucraban. Castiel juntó algo de su mojo angelical en la palma de su mano y luego la llevó a su cabeza. Dean vio como al cabo de unos segundos, el ángel se quedaba dormido sobre la cama y Lucifer desaparecía del cuarto. El rubio se acercó con cautela para acariciar el cabello del ángel. _

_-Lo siento Cas… perdóname por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas, lo siento tanto- _

_Dean miró al ángel por última vez y salió de la habitación decidido, tenía que encontrar al verdadero Castiel para traerlo de regreso y luego se aseguraría de disculparse como correspondía. Había aprendido mucho del ángel en ese tiempo y se sentía muy mal por todas las cosas que pasó por su culpa. Por todas las cosas que lastimaron a Castiel y que él pudo evitar. Avanzó por el pasillo cuando un gruñido lo hizo detenerse. Giró la cabeza despacio y se encontró con la sombra negra, que tenía una forma similar a un perro. Retrocedió despacio para luego girarse y correr. Escuchaba los pasos de esa cosa que lo seguía y estaba seguro que si lo alcanzaba, todo se acabaría, no lograría llegar hasta Castiel y todo su esfuerzo hasta ahora seria en vano. Apresuró el paso pero llegó hasta un callejón sin salida. _

_-Mierda…- escuchó el gruñido y se giró con la intención de pelear, no tenía otra opción. _

_La sombra con forma de perro le gruño antes de abalanzarse sobre él y Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer algo por el ángel que quería. Cuando ya daba todo por perdido, sintió a alguien que lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba con fuerza a un lado. Dean abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró en una especie de parque, donde a unos metros había un niño elevando un volantín. _

_-¿Qué…?-_

_-Dean- dijo una voz familiar y el cazador se volteó rápidamente. _

_-¿Cas…? ¿Eres tú, Cas?-_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Sam perdió la cuenta de cuantas noches Castiel estuvo vagando solo por el purgatorio, enfrentándose a esas horribles criaturas y también a los leviatanes. Uno de los días siguientes, Castiel estaba arrodillado junto a un riachuelo lavándose las manos cuando una voz familiar llamó su atención. Sam se volteó al mismo tiempo que Castiel y miró a su hermano que se acercaba en compañía de un hombre. _

_-¿Cas…? Cas- _

_Se sorprendió un poco ante la efusividad y la alegría con que Dean abrazaba al ángel. Luego le presentó al vampiro, Benny y le contó sobre la salida por la cual se irían. Sam los acompañó a lo largo del viaje, y estaba seguro, que Castiel sentía celos de Benny, al menos eso evidenciaban sus acciones. Aquella noche, sus suposiciones se confirmaron. Vio como el vampiro salía a recorrer los alrededores mientras su hermano y Castiel se quedaban en una cueva, esperando que amaneciera. Dean estaba sentado y afirmado contra la pared mientras dormitaba. Castiel se sentó a su lado y se sobresaltó cuando sintió como el rubio afirmaba la cabeza en su hombro._

_-Dean- _

_Castiel lo rodeo con un brazo por los hombros y se quedó mirando a su protegido. Dean se movió acomodándose contra su cuerpo, Castiel lo miró y su boca quedó a centímetros de la del rubio. En un impulso que no supo explicar, acortó la distancia y lo besó. Solo fueron unos segundos pero eso bastó para que Sam comprendiera que Castiel quería mucho a su hermano, podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que Castiel amaba a Dean. _

_-Cas…- murmuro Sam sin dejar de mirarlo- Tengo que encontrarlo cuanto antes- _

_Sam se levantó para salir de la cueva, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí, aun cuando se moría de ganas por saber que ocurrió en el purgatorio. Apresuró el paso a través del bosque cuando un gruñido lo hizo detenerse, en cosa de segundos se vio rodeado por cuatro de esas sombras con forma de perro. _

_-Mierda…- _

_Los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre él y Sam solo pudo cubrirse el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Bobby fue incapaz de mantener a raya a los tres demonios que entraron por las ventanas. Uno de ellos le quitó la escopeta y lo golpeó para aventarlo hasta el final del pasillo. El cazador vio como el demonio arrojaba la escopeta por el pasillo.

-Parece que ya no tienes más trucos, cazador-

-Bastardos-

-¿Dónde están los Winchester? Vimos el auto abajo, así que están aquí. Te sugiero que cooperes o será peor para ti-

-Vete a la mierda, hijo de perra-

-Como quieras-

Bobby observó como uno de los demonios deshacía la línea de sal usando un palo. Un total de seis demonios estaban rondando por el segundo piso y revisando las habitaciones. Bobby observó hacia la puerta donde estaban los hermanos y el demonio frente a él sonrió.

-Así que ahí están, revisen-

Uno de los demonios abrió la puerta pero en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, fue atravesado con un cuchillo por el cuello y cayó muerto al suelo.

-¿Qué?- dijo uno de demonios y Bobby sonrió cuando lo vio salir del cuarto.

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo- dijo Sam sosteniendo el cuchillo mata-demonios- ¿Estás bien, Bobby?-

-Mejor que nunca- respondió el cazador mirándolo.

-Vamos a cargarnos a estos bastardos-

Entre los dos lograron hacerse cargo de los seis demonios que entraron a la casa. Sam sostuvo al que tenía pinta de ser el líder y lo dejó contra la pared mientras colocaba el cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Quién te envió?-

-Como si fuera a decírtelo-

-Te sugiero que hables, o voy a matarte-

-Lo harás de todas formas- dijo el demonio desafiándolo con la mirada y Sam sonrió.

-Es cierto pero si cooperes, seré bueno contigo y no te dolerá, de lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de sacarte la información de otro modo- Bobby regresó con agua bendita- ¿Quién los envió?- el demonio no respondió y Sam le hizo un corte con el cuchillo, haciéndolo gritar- ¿Quién los envió?- Bobby le arrojó agua bendita- ¿Quién los envió?- Sam iba a cortarlo de nuevo pero el demonio negó despacio.

-Nadie… nadie nos envió-

-No mientas- dijo Bobby.

-Es la verdad… se corrió la voz que los Winchester estaban aquí y que su ángel estaba herido… eso es todo, cualquiera querría matarlos-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Lo escuché de otro demonio…-

-¿Hay más demonios que vienen hacia acá?-

-Sí, muchos más, cualquiera aprovecharía esta oportunidad de matarlos-

-Bien, muy bien-

Sam lo miró unos segundos y luego le enterró el cuchillo en el pecho para asesinarlo. Arrojó el cuarto del demonio al suelo y fue al cuarto donde estaban Castiel y Dean.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sam? Pensé que irían por Cas-

-Tuvimos que separarnos, Bobby, habían dos caminos y luego apareció una especie de perro grande que me sacó de ahí-

-¿Un perro?-

-Debió ser algún mecanismo de defensa, Cas es un ángel y dudo que sea tan sencillo entrar a su mente, no para un humano. Esas cosas me sacaron de ahí-

-Ya veo- miró al ángel que dormía junto a Dean.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los demás demonios-

-Sí, llevémoslos al auto-

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda, Bobby?- el cazador miró su reloj.

-Siete horas, ¿Crees que Dean lo consiga?-

-Sí, estoy seguro que si alguien puede traer a Cas de regreso, es Dean-

Bobby asintió ante sus palabras y entre ambos llevaron al ángel y al rubio al auto. Los dejaron en los asientos traseros, y Bobby subió sosteniendo su escopeta mientras Sam conducía para alejarse de ahí. EL castaño condujo a toda prisa para alejarse por la carretera cuando vio por el espejo de la puerta que un auto los seguía. Al cabo de unos segundos fueron alcanzados por una patrulla y Sam tuvo que estacionarse a un lado de la carretera. Dos hombres se acercaron al Impala y Sam los miró.

-¿Ocurre algo oficial?-

-Necesito su registro y su licencia de conducir- Sam intercambio una mirada con Bobby- Señor baje del auto, ahora-

-Sam- dijo Bobby para luego indicarle hacia adelante, en donde seis hombres se acercaban hacia ellos- Tenemos compañía-


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen la historia y gracias por sus reviews KuroSmaugRi y Mayrachan1. Saludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 5**

_Dean miró al ángel unos segundos para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. Por fin había conseguido dar con el verdadero Castiel y estaba tan feliz de encontrarlo. Sonrió cuando el ángel correspondió su gesto y luego ambos se miraron fijamente. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?-_

_-Escucha, Cas, no sé cuánto tiempo queda pero debes despertar-_

_-¿Despertar?-_

_-Cuando peleamos con esa bruja, ¿Lo recuerdas? Con la vendedora de seguros-_

_-Si-_

_-Ella hizo un hechizo que te hizo dormir y si no despiertas en veinticuatro horas, te quedaras así para siempre-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Bobby dijo que solo la bruja que hizo el hechizo puede quitarlo pero esa perra está muerta, así que a Sammy se le ocurrió otra idea, despertarte desde adentro- _

_-Dean-_

_-Tienes que despertar, Cas, no quiero que te quedes aquí para siempre, por favor-_

_-Dean-_

_-No quiero perderte- dijo el cazador mirándolo fijamente- Lo siento mucho Cas… todas las cosas que has pasado por mi culpa-_

_-¿Estuviste espiando en mis recuerdos?-_

_-Tenía que encontrarte, Cas-_

_-Dean-_

_-Oye, tú te metes en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, así que no te quejes- _

_El ángel lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír y luego volvió a abrazarlo. Dean se dejó llevar por la calidez de esos brazos. Castiel se apartó un poco para afirmar su frente contra la del rubio. _

_-Cas…-_

_-No es tu culpa, Dean, yo no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, no me arrepiento de conocerte, no me arrepiento de haberte sacado del infierno y jamás me arrepentiré de ayudarte-_

_-Cas-_

_-Por favor no te sientas culpable, solo me harás sentir triste-_

_-Cas- Dean sonrió- Gracias angelito, perdóname por ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta antes-_

_-¿De qué?-_

_-De lo importante que eres para mí, de lo mucho que te necesito y de lo mucho que te quiero, Cas-_

_-Dean-_

_-Te quiero Cas, por favor, regresa conmigo- _

_-Yo también te quiero, Dean- _

_Ambos se miraron fijamente y acortaron la escasa distancia que los separaba para juntar sus bocas en un beso. Fue algo breve pero lleno de significado para ambos. _

_-Regresa a casa conmigo, Cas-_

_-Sí, Dean, regresemos- _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sam observó a los seis hombres que se acercaban y por el color de sus ojos supo que eran demonios. Observó como uno de los oficiales se acercaba a los hombres para preguntarles algo y uno de los demonios le rompió el cuello.

-¡Alto ahí!- grito el oficial apuntándoles con la pistola- ¡Arriba las manos!-

Los seis demonios se detuvieron para mirarlo y uno de ellos se acercó al oficial, este le disparo gritándole que se detuviera. Sam se apresuró en bajar del auto pero no alcanzó a llegar antes de que el demonio le rompiera el cuello.

-¡Sube al auto, Sam! ¡Hay que irnos!- grito Bobby.

El castaño se apresuró a subir y apretó el acelerador para atropellar a tres de los demonios. Sabía que esas cosas los seguirían y que no tendrían forma de perderlos. Miró por el espejo retrovisor que su hermano y Castiel seguían dormidos. Rezaba internamente porque Dean consiguiera traer a Castiel pronto, antes de que esos demonios los alcanzaran.

-No tenemos opción- dijo Sam acelerando al ver que la patrulla los perseguía- Tendremos que escapar hasta que ellos regresen-

-Dudo que podamos escapar por mucho tiempo- contesto Bobby para mirar por la ventana- No se rendirán-

-Solo serán un par de horas, tendremos que entretenerlos un tiempo-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_-¿Cómo saldremos, Dean?- pregunto el ángel mirándolo- ¿Cómo despierto?-_

_-Sammy tiene una teoría, dice que las personas no pueden morir en sus sueños, así que tendré que…-_

_-Matarme- completó el ángel y asintió- Tiene sentido, hazlo- _

_-Cas…-_

_-Vamos Dean, aun si falla no me herirás, estamos en mi cabeza, no lo olvides-_

_-Pero-_

_-Dean, es la única forma o me quedaré aquí para siempre y no quiero eso, no ahora que sé que también me amas-_

_-Cas…- Dean asintió y el ángel le entregó un cuchillo mata-ángeles- No quiero hacer esto…-_

_-Dean, por favor-_

_-Sí… aquí vamos… nos vemos del otro lado, Cas-_

_Dean respiró profundo mientras sostenía el cuchillo en sus manos, intercambio una mirada con Castiel antes de empuñar el cuchillo y clavarlo en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos. EL rubio suspiro aliviado, había conseguido hacerlo dentro del tiempo, al menos eso pensaba hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Castiel. _

_-¿Eh…? No… no deberías estar aquí todavía, Cas-_

_-Dean-_

_-Esto no está bien- Dean volvió a apuñarlo pero no obtuvo resultados- No entiendo Cas- dijo el rubio quitando el cuchillo y arrojándolo al suelo- Se supone que deberías despertar-_

_-No funciona Dean-_

_-No… tiene que haber otra forma-Dean se pasó una mano por la cara- Sam dijo que no podías morir en el sueño pero te apuñale y no funciono-_

_-Quizás, porque tú no quieres matarme, Dean, yo no te veo como una amenaza, sé que no harías algo para herirme- _

_-Cas-_

_-¿Qué haremos Dean?-_

_EL rubio comenzó a asustarse ante la idea de que Castiel se quedara ahí para siempre. No quería perder a Castiel, no ahora que ambos dijeron lo que sentían por el otro. Dean miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna manera de solucionarlo hasta que recordó algo. _

_-Claro-_

_-¿Qué ocurre Dean?- pregunto el ángel mirándolo. _

_-Una pesadilla-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Vamos a provocarte una pesadilla, Cas, busquemos en tus recuerdos algo que te atemorice y entonces te provocaremos una pesadilla con eso-_

_-Dean-_

_-Es perfecto Cas, las pesadillas hacen despertar a cualquiera, vamos, concéntrate y recuerda algo que te haya asustado mucho- _

_-Soy un ángel, no siento miedo-_

_-Por favor, Cas, no se me ocurre algo y me siento inútil si no puedo ayudarte-_

_-Dean-_

_-Te sacare de aquí, ¿Entiendes? No importa el método, voy a sacarte de aquí, cueste lo que cueste- el ángel lo miró fijamente- Vamos Cas, tiene que haber algo que te atemorice-_

_-Hay una cosa…- murmuro el ángel abrazándolo con fuerza- Hay una cosa que me da mucho miedo-_

_-¿Qué cosa, Cas?-_

_-Perderte… me da mucho miedo la idea de perderte- _

_Dean abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y luego correspondió el abrazo de Castiel con fuerza. El rubio también temía perderlo y seria un mentiroso, sino dijera que ahora estaba muy asustado, estaba aterrado con la idea de perder a Castiel. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sam apretó el acelerador, llevaba cerca de dos horas conduciendo y esos demonios seguían persiguiéndolos en la patrulla. El castaño miró a los dos hombres que seguían dormidos en los asientos traseros.

-¿Cuánto queda, Bobby?-

-Cuatro horas y media-

-Mierda… ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?-

-¿Y si no funcionó?-

-¿Qué?-

-Y si no funcionó tu idea, Cas es un ángel, ¿Cómo matas a un ángel?-

-Con el cuchillo- dijo el castaño como si fuera obvio.

-Ya, aun si lo consiguieran, tú sabes que Dean no es capaz de lastimar a Cas-

-Dios… no había tomado eso en cuenta- dijo el castaño mirando de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor- Cuando te despiertas de un sueño, no es la muerte en sí lo que te despierta, sino el miedo a morir-

-Pero Cas no sentirá miedo porque es Dean- completó Bobby mirándolo.

-Maldición- dijo Sam apretando las manos en el volante- Esto está mal, tendremos que pensar en algo antes de que-

Sam no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando un auto apareció por el carril contrario y los impactó de frente. El impala patino por el asfalto y se estrelló de costado contra los arboles.

Sam se levantó despacio y movió su cuerpo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Bobby?-

-Todo bien- dijo el cazador mayor pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

Sam lo miró para asegurarse que era verdad y luego se giró despacio para mirar a la parejita. Castiel estaba contra el rubio, no parecía tener ninguna herida aparente y continuaba dormido, a diferencia de Dean, que se había golpeado la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, el vidrio estaba trisado y había algo de sangre. Estiró su mano para comprobar que Dean seguía respirando y dormido.

-Parece que las cosas están bien aquí-

-No por mucho- dijo Bobby indicando hacia la carretera, por donde se acercaban cuatro demonios- ¿Algún plan, Sam?-

-Largarnos de aquí-

El castaño apretó el acelerador pero el auto no arrancó. Probó varias hasta que se cansó y golpeó el volante.

-Maldición, tendremos que hacernos cargos de esos demonios y seguir a pie-

-Genial-

-Dean me va a matar cuando vea como deje su auto-

-Eso es lo de menos, Sam, creo que ellos nos mataran primero-

Ambos cazadores bajaron del Impala. Bobby mantuvo a raya a los demonios disparándoles, mientras Sam bajaba a Castiel y luego a Dean para dejarlos en el suelo. Rodeó el auto con cuidado y sacó algunas armas del maletero. No tendrían más opción que acabar con los demonios o esperar que Dean trajera a Castiel de regreso, lo que ocurriera primero. Se aseguró de revisar que la herida de Dean no fuera algo serio y se ganó en la parte trasera para dispararles a los demonios con cartuchos de sal. Sam intercambio una mirada con Bobby y tomó el cuchillo mata-demonios en sus manos.

-Cúbreme Bobby-

-Ten cuidado, Sam-

El castaño asintió y salió de su escondite con el cuchillo en mano para acabar con esos demonios.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen la historia y gracias por sus reviews Anna-ross, Green, Phillyel erit lux y Mayrachan1. Saludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 6**

_-¿Dean?- _

_El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cuando bajó la derecha, vio que tenía sangre. Castiel lo observó preocupado, Dean intuía algo estaba pasando del otro lado, así que tenía que despertar a Castiel cuando antes para regresar. _

_-Dean, ¿Qué ocurre? Tú cabeza-_

_-Creo que tienen problemas del otro lado, Cas-_

_-Dean-_

_-Tenemos que despertarte pronto, angelito-_

_-No, tienes que despertar, Dean, están lastimándote-_

_-Tenemos que buscar una pesadilla, vamos- _

_Dean lo tomó de la mano para comenzar a correr y buscar una salida. EL rubio visualizó una puerta a lo lejos, tenía la intención de llevar a Castiel hasta ella pero un intenso dolor en su hombro lo hizo detenerse. Se llevó la mano para ver que tenía sangre. _

_-Dean- dijo el ángel mirándolo preocupado- Tienes que despertar-_

_-No Cas, no me iré de aquí sin ti, sé que Bobby se hará cargo de todo, encontremos a Sam y-_

_-¿Sam está aquí?-_

_-Sí, vamos Cas- _

_El ángel tomó la mano de Dean para seguirlo hasta la puerta. No quería que el hombre que amaba resultara herido por ayudarlo. No quería eso. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sam jaló al demonio que estaba sobre su hermano y acabó con él para arrojarlo a un lado. Se apresuró en llegar hasta Bobby y hacerse cargo del demonio que estaba luchando con él. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Eran todos?- pregunto el cazador mayor.

-Sí pero llegaran los refuerzos pronto, tenemos que movernos-

Sam revisó la herida en el hombro que tenía su hermano, estaba seguro que Dean ya estaba con Castiel, al menos a eso atribuía el hecho de que no hubiera despertado por el dolor. Estaba seguro que Dean no dejaría a Castiel solo, que sin importar como iba a traerlo de regreso. Sam levantó a su hermano en brazos y Bobby a Castiel. Ambos se apresuraron a llegar a la patrulla, dejaron a los dos hombres en los asientos traseros y Sam encendió el auto rápidamente para alejarse del lugar. Cuando Dean despertara, le daría el reto de su vida en cuanto viera el estado del Impala.

-Necesitamos un refugio- dijo Sam mirando hacia la carretera.

-Tengo un lugar, a tres horas de aquí, está protegido contra demonios así que tendremos que atrincherarnos dentro y esperar que Castiel ya esté con nosotros-

-Me parece bien-

Sam conducía a toda velocidad y de vez en cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. De seguro que Dean estaría desconcertado cuando descubriera que apuñalar a Castiel no servía. Sam confiaba en que su hermano encontraría la manera de traer al ángel de vuelta, una de las cualidades de Dean era no darse por vencido y esta vez no sería la excepción.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Dean miró el lugar reconociéndolo de inmediato, fue donde Castiel hizo el ritual para tomar todas esas almas del purgatorio y luego las devolvió. Observó el momento en que el ángel lo empujó y les gritó que se fueran, que no podía detener a los leviatanes por más tiempo. Dean se giró a mirar a Castiel. _

_-¿Esta es una pesadilla tuya, Cas?-_

_-Sí, Dean… si mi reciente no hubiera explotado… la sola idea de herirte… de que ellos te hirieran- _

_Dean se giró a mirar como los leviatanes se apoderaban del cuerpo de Castiel y lo herirían, a su yo del recuerdo. En esa pesadilla, los leviatanes no se detenían, acababan destrozándolo y comiéndoselo. _

_-Cas…-_

_-No quiero perderte, Dean-_

_-Lo sé- dijo el rubio cuando sintió que el ángel lo abrazaba con fuerza. _

_-No sé qué hare si te pierdo… no soportaría la idea, Dean-_

_-Estaré bien, Cas, sé cuidarme y también te tengo a ti-_

_-Dean- el cazador se giró entre sus brazos y lo observó fijamente. _

_-Yo tampoco quiero perderte Cas, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí luego de que te fuiste… no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba que fuera una pesadilla- _

_-Dean-_

_-Yo tampoco soportaría la idea de perderte, Cas, tienes que regresar-_

_-Dean-_

_-Tenemos que volver juntos y- _

_Un gruñido llamó la atención de Dean y se giró despacio, para encontrarse con la sombra del gran perro que gruñía rabioso mientras lo miraba. EL ángel se interpuso entre ambos e hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano. _

_-¿Qué es esa cosa, Cas?-_

_-No es fácil entrar a la mente de un ángel, hay ciertos mecanismos de defensa para mantener a los intrusos lejos-_

_-Por eso quiere sacarme ¿Verdad?-_

_-Sí, corre Dean, yo me hare cargo de él-_

_-Cas-_

_-¡Corre!- _

_Dean observó como Castiel se enfrentaba a ese gran perro y tomó un fierro del suelo para ayudarlo. No dejaría al ángel por su cuenta, jamás huiría dejándolo atrás. Golpeó al perro en el lomo y Castiel lo aventó a un lado. Dean lo tomo de la mano para correr hacia la puerta. _

_-¡Vamos Cas!- _

_EL cazador abrió la puerta y empujó a Castiel dentro cuando sintió unos gruñidos, entró rápidamente viendo como cuatro de esas sombras con forma de perro quedaban del otro lado. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sam vio la casa y estacionó el auto en la entrada. Con la ayuda de Bobby, bajaron rápidamente a Castiel y Dean para llevarlos al interior de la casa. Apenas entraron, dos autos estacionaron afuera y ocho demonios bajaron en total para mirar la cabaña.

-¿Qué haremos, Bobby? Son demasiados- dijo Sam

-Maldición- el mayor miró a los dos hombres que dormían sobre el sillón- ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!-

-Solo nos queda una hora- dijo el castaño mirando su reloj y luego por la ventana- Tendremos que ganar algo de tiempo-

-Al menos no pueden entrar aquí- acoto Bobby cuando vio que más demonios llegaban al lugar.

-Eso no es un gran alivio- Sam se inclinó junto a su hermano para hablarle al oído-Tienes que darte prisa, Dean, necesitamos ayuda por aquí, trae a Castiel de regreso cuando antes, sé que puedes Dean-

Sam regresó a su posición para mirar como los demonios se reunían en el exterior. Todos permanecían de pie a unos metros mientras miraban hacia la cabaña. Llevaban así cerca de cuarenta minutos. Sam se acercó a su hermano para mirarlo de cerca, ya tendrían que haber regresado, el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Comenzó a sacudir a Castiel para que despertara pero fue el inútil, el ángel está profundamente dormido. Pensó que quizás, si le provocaba un gran dolor al ángel, este despertaría. Tomó el cuchillo con fuerza y se lo clavó en el hombro para luego girarlo. No consiguió la más mínima respuesta por parte del ángel. ¿Cómo se suponía que le causara dolor a un ángel?

-¡Sam!- este se giró para mirar a Bobby.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Tenemos problemas, serios problemas-

Sam se acercó rápidamente para mirar por la ventana. Uno de los demonios se acercaba con una especie de antorcha artesanal y otro sostenía lo que parecía ser un contenedor de combustible.

-Dios… esos bastardos piensan sacarnos a la fuerza de la cabaña- dijo Sam

-Ahora sí que nos tienen, Sam-

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?- pregunto el castaño sin quitar la vista de los demonios que se acercaban para incendiar la cabaña.

-Cinco minutos-

-Mierda… vamos Dean- dijo el Winchester menor mirando a su hermano- Apresúrate y trae a Cas de regreso-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Dean miró el parque donde aparecieron, estaba seguro que era el mismo parque donde Castiel se sinceró con él luego de que acabaron con Samhain. Se volteó a mirar al ángel sin soltar su mano. _

_-Tienes que despertar pronto, Cas, no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí pero no puedes permanecer más en este lugar-_

_-Dean-_

_-Esa maldita bruja no va a ganar, no te perderé, Cas, no voy a perderte-_

_-Dean-_

_El ángel observó fijamente a su protegido, estaba decido a ayudarlo y traerlo de regreso. Y sabía muy bien que cuando Dean Winchester se propia algo, no se rendía hasta conseguirlo. Atrajo a Dean de un jalón y lo abrazó con fuerza. _

_-Cas-_

_-Gracias Dean… lo que estás haciendo por mí, lo que has hecho por mí. He aprendido mucho a tu lado, todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado… gracias por todo, Dean, te quiero mucho-_

_-¿Por qué me dices esto, Cas?-_

_-Solo quiero que sepas que… si las cosas no resultan, entonces-_

_-¡Va a resultar, Cas! No te quedaras aquí, vamos a regresar juntos a casa. No puedes rendirte, Cas-_

_-Dean…-_

_-Por favor, tienes que volver a mi lado, aun no te he demostrado cuanto te amo-_

_-Dean- _

_-Cas, yo- _

_El cazador no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando unos gruñidos captaron su atención y vio como seis de esas sombras con forma de perro lo rodeaban, todos listos para atacarlo. Castiel hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano y protegió a Dean, dejándolo tras él. _

_-Cas-_

_-Tienes salir de aquí, Dean, yo me encargare de ellos-_

_-No te dejare, no me iré de aquí sin ti-_

_-Dean…-_

_-Por favor Cas- el ángel se giró a mirarlo- No te rindas, tienes que regresar conmigo, regresemos juntos a-_

_Dean hizo una mueca con la cara y se llevó una mano al pecho, viendo sangre en ella. Castiel abrió ligeramente la boca al ver la mancha de sangre que se formaba sobre la camiseta gris del cazador. Alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo y lo miró asustado. _

_-Dean…-_

_-Cas… Cas- el cazador acaricio su mejilla antes de desaparecer._

_-¿Dean?- Castiel miró a su alrededor- ¿Dean?- _

_El cazador no estaba en los alrededores y tampoco respondía sus llamados. Recordó lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, cuando una herida apareció en el hombro de Dean, estaba seguro que tenían problemas del otro lado y ahora Dean tenía sangre en el pecho. En el pecho. Ese solo significaba que… _

_-Lastimaron a Dean…- susurró Castiel mirando la sangre en su palma- Dean está herido… Dean puede morir… Dean… ¡DEEEEAAAANNNN!- _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Ya solo queda el último capitulo y esto se acaba. Gracias por leer! :) _


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos!; gracias por a quienes leen el fic y gracias por reviews KuroSmaugRi, Green, ittoki-kun, KFArtyLover, Mayrachan1 y Phillyel erit lux. Aqui dejo el capitulo final, gracias por seguir la historia, saludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""**

**Capitulo 7**

Los demonios incendiaron la cabaña y al cabo de unos minutos, no les quedó más opción a los cazadores que sacar a Castiel y Dean de ahí. Los dejaron a unos metros de la cabaña para comenzar a luchar contra los demonios. Solo quedaba un minuto para que se cumplieran las veinticuatros horas y Castiel aun no despertaba. Uno de los demonios golpeó a Sam, aventándolo contra un árbol. Bobby estaba enfrentándose a tres demonios, que no tardaron en reducirlo en el suelo. Uno de los demonios restante caminó hacia Dean y sacó un cuchillo mientras sonreía.

-¡NO!- grito Sam forcejeando por quitarse al demonio de encima- ¡DEAN! ¡DEAN!-

Vio con horror como el demonio clavaba en el cuchillo en el pecho de su hermano. La idea de perder a Dean, fue suficiente para darle la fuerza que necesitaba y quitarse al demonio de encima.

-¡DEAN!- mató al demonio que hirió a su hermano y se arrodilló junto a él cubriendo su herida. Vio como el rubio abría los ojos despacio- Dean, gracias a Dios, te pondrás bien-

-Sammy…- susurró el cazador y llevó su mano al pecho para luego ver la sangre.

-Shhhh, tranquilo, te pondrás bien…-

Un demonio tomó a Sam del cabello para jalarlo hacia atrás. Dean se giró adolorido, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y lo atribuyó a la gravedad de la herida y la cuantiosa sangre que estaba perdiendo. Observó como Bobby luchaba contra dos demonios mientras otro golpeaba a Sam. Su vista se detuvo en el ángel que estaba recostado sobre el suelo. Se arrastro un poco para llegar a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Cas… lo siento Cas…- se alzó un poco para mirarlo llorando, sus lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del ángel- Te amo…Cas… perdóname por no ser capaz de… protegerte…-

Dean se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios y quedó con la cabeza afirmada sobre el pecho del ángel. Sintiendo cada vez mayor la pesadez en su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron.

Sam vio como uno de los demonios se acercaba a Dean sosteniéndolo por el cabello y alzaba el cuchillo listo para matarlo.

-¡DEAN!-

El castaño cerró los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas cuando escuchó una voz familiar que le gritaba que cerraran los ojos. Sam fue capaz de distinguir la luz blanca y cuando se extinguió por completo, abrió los ojos despacio. Viendo a Castiel de rodillas junto a Dean.

-¡Cas!- Sam corrió junto a ellos al igual que Bobby- Menos mal que despertarte, Cas-

-Sam-

-Tienes que ayudar a Dean, ese demonio lo apuñaló, por favor, Cas- el ángel colocó su palma sobre la herida de Dean para curar la herida pero el rubio no despertó.

-¿Por qué no despierta, Cas?- pregunto Bobby.

-No… esto- Castiel comenzó a darle su gracia mirándolo fijamente- ¿Dean…?- Tomó al rubio por los hombros para sacudirlo despacio- ¡Dean! ¡Dean!-

-Cas… ¿Por qué no despierta?- pregunto Sam asustado.

-No… Dean no puede morir… no- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza- Despierta Dean, por favor, dijiste que regresara a tu lado, por favor no te vayas ahora, no me dejes solo- sacudió al rubio pero no despertaba, volvió a recostarlo en el suelo y colocó su mano en la frente de Dean- No dejare que mueras, tú no perteneces a Dios ni al cielo, tú eres mío, Dean, eres mío- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza para besar sus labios- Por favor- cerró los ojos mientras unas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas- Regresa conmigo, Dean, tú eres mío, tienes que estar a mi lado…-

Castiel se afirmó en su pecho llorando mientras lo abrazaba. Sam desvió la vista mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, al igual que Bobby. EL ángel estaba sollozando mientras llamaba al cazador, no podía evitar culparse, si hubiera regresado un poco antes, si hubiera despertado unos segundos antes.

-Dean…- susurró Castiel- Lo siento…-

-¿Qué…sientes?- respondió la voz del cazador bajito- Cas… me estás aplastando… muévete-

-¿Dean?- Castiel se levantó rápidamente y aquellas esmeraldas lo observaban fijamente- ¡Dean!- el ángel lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cas… me estás apretando-

-Lo siento-

-Maldición, no nos asustes así- dijo Bobby aliviado.

-Idiota- soltó Sam sonriendo.

-No soy idiota, enano, el único idiota eres- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza- Cas-

-No vuelvas a dejarme, no tienes permitido dejarme, ¿Entendido?-

-Cas, no eres mi amo-

-Sí lo soy, ahora eres mío y no tienes permiso para dejarme- Dean sonrió correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Me alegra tanto tenerte de regreso, Cas, tú tampoco tienes permitido dejarme-

-Nunca lo haré, Dean-

El ángel acaricio el cabello de su protegido antes de tomarlo por la nuca para besarlo. Dean se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese contacto. Una risita lo hizo reaccionar y recordó que no estaban solos.

-¿Hay algo que deben contarnos, chicos?- dijo Sam sonriendo- Parece que estuvo entretenida tu visita a la mente, Cas, ¿Verdad Dean?-

-Cállate enano- Castiel le ayudó a su pareja a levantarse- Vamos a casa, tengo hambre-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

_Dos días después… _

-Mmm…-

-Despierta, Dean-

-Cinco minutos- dijo el rubio girándose sobre la cama para abrazarse a la almohada y seguir durmiendo.

-Dean-

Castiel observó fijamente al rubio y lo destapó sonriendo. Dean solo dormía con un bóxer y mantenía una de las piernas flexionadas. El ángel sonrió para acariciar esa cintura con suavidad, haciendo que el cazador suspirara. Lo abrazó por la espalda para mordisquear su cuello mientras lo acariciaba con una mano sobre la entrepierna. Dean gimió despacio y se movió quedando boca abajo y con la cabeza hacia un lado, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos. Castiel sonrió y con sumo cuidado, le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, dejando al cazador completamente desnudo. Se quitó la ropa para subirse a gatas sobre Dean y besó esa amplia espalda con suavidad. El rubio soltó algo similar a un ronroneo. Castiel sonrió al escucharlo, estiró su mano para tomar el lubricante del velador y se acomodó aprisionando las piernas de Dean entre las suyas. Se inclinó lamiendo y mordisqueándole el cuello mientras con una mano lo rodeaba por la cintura y con la otra, acariciaba su trasero despacio.

-Mmm…-

Castiel mordió sus hombros al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba con un dedo. El cazador gimió entreabriendo los ojos mientras el ángel lo acomodaba sobre la cama, dejándolo apoyado sobre sus rodillas para tener mejor acceso a su trasero.

-¿Cas…?- dijo Dean somnoliento.

-Te amo, Dean, te amo-

Agregó un segundo dedo y los movió más rápido, haciendo que Dean gimiera roncamente mientras se acomodaba para girar la cabeza y mirarlo.

-Cas… Cas… ¿Qué demonios… haces?- pregunto entre gemidos.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- soltó el ángel mordisqueándolo en el cuello mientras agregaba un tercer dedo, haciendo que Dean se estremeciera- Quiero hacerte el amor-

-Cas…- el rubio gimió cuando esos dedos dieron de lleno con aquel punto que lo hizo estremecerse de placer- Dios… follame de una vez, Cas, por favor-

-Como órdenes, mi amor-

Castiel sacó sus dedos y volteó al rubio para observarlo fijamente, no quería perderse detalle de ese rostro inundado por el placer y esa boca suplicándole por más. Se inclinó para besar esos labios al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba con fuerza. Las manos de Dean rodearon su espalda con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Castiel quedándose quieto- Dean-

-Sí… te amo Cas, por favor… follame-

-Dean-

-Muévete, angelito, quiero sentirte-

Dean se alzó un poco para apoderarse de esos labios en un posesivo beso. Castiel rodeó la cintura del rubio con una mano y la otra la llevó tras su nuca, para profundizar el beso mientras imponía un ritmo rápido. Dean gemía con fuerza y movía las caderas para hacerle frente a las desenfrenadas embestidas.

-¡Oh Dios, Cas! Más… por favor… ¡Sí Cas! Mmm… Cas… Cas… Cas…-

Esos gemidos y gritos de placer fueron demasiado para Castiel, y recrudeció las embestidas. Dean se dejó caer sobre la cama, gimiendo como poseso, arqueo la espalda, apretó las sabanas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un grito de placer y su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¡Cas!-

El ángel gimió deleitándose con ese rostro inundado de placer. Lo embistió una última vez antes de alcanzar el primer orgasmo de su vida, gritando el nombre del hombre que amaba. Respiró profundo para intentar regularizar su respiración y se acomodó junto a Dean. El rubio lo abrazó jadeando un poco.

-Cas…-

-Dean-

-Debes despertarme así… más seguido- dijo el cazador sonriendo- Mi pequeño ángel pervertido-

-Cuando quieras, cazador- ambos compartieron un pequeño beso.

-Me alegra tanto tenerte de regreso, Cas, no sé que hubiera hecho si te pierdo por culpa de esa bruja-

-Dean-

-La próxima vez cambiaremos el plan-

-¿A cuál?- pregunto el ángel mirándolo.

-Entras y la matas, así de simple-

-Dean-

-No me arriesgare a perderte de nuevo, Cas-

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Dean-

-Me tendrás por mucho tiempo, Cas, así que prepárate, angelito- Castiel sonrió.

-Me alegra oírlo, te amo Dean-

-Yo también te amo, Cas-

Ambos compartieron un beso, lleno de promesas para el futuro. Dean estaba feliz porque gracias a ese incidente, descubrió los verdaderos sentimientos de Castiel. Porque gracias a que entró a su mente, descubrió la verdad y también le ayudó a comprender sus propios sentimientos. El ángel depositó un besó en su frente mientras sonreía.

-Te amo, Dean, yo también estoy feliz de cómo resultaron las cosas-

-¿Otra vez leyendo mis pensamiento, Cas? Y después te quejas porque yo entré en tu mente una vez, tú lo haces todo el tiempo-

-Eres mío Dean y estoy en mi derecho de entrar en tu mente cuando me plazca- Dean iba a decir algo pero el ángel lo calló con un beso- Pero ahora, quiero entrar en otra parte-

-Pervertido-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y volvieron a besarse. Perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le producía el cuerpo ajeno. La discusión sobre si estaba permitido o no espiar en la mente del otro, iba a quedar para después.


End file.
